Planes
Planes ist ein US-amerikanischer Computeranimationsfilm von Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures und dem Animationsstudio DisneyToon Studios. Der Film ist ein Spin-Off des Pixar-Animationsfilm Cars und dessen Fortsetzung Cars 2, während 2014 Planes 2: Immer im Einsatz, die Fortsetzung zu Planes, erschien. Handlung Dusty Crophopper (Dane Cook) ist ein Sprühflugzeug, welches davon träumt, mit den Jets um die Wette zu fliegen und ein Fliegerass zu werden, doch wird er in seinen täglichen Tagträumerreien von seinem Arbeitgeber Leadbottom (Cedric the Entertainer) unterbrochen, der ihm befiehlt, weiterhin seiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Auch Dottie (Teri Hatcher), die Mechanikerin in Propwash Junction, ist davon nicht begeistert und rät ihm davon ab, Rennen zu fliegen, da seine Gesundheit unter den hohen Geschwindigkeiten leiden könnte. Chug, ein Tankfahrzeug (Brad Garrett), ist selbst ein Fan von Rennfliegern und unterstützt Dusty bei der Sache, kann ihm jedoch nichts lehren und so rät er Dusty, bei einem alten Navy Flieger vorbeizusehen, der ebenfalls in Propwash Junction wohnt. Skipper Riley (Stacy Keach) lehnt jedoch strikt ab, sein Mentor und Lehrer zu sein, und so muss Dusty allein mit Dottie und Chug seinen Weg gehen. Bei der Qualifikation für das "Wings Around the Globe" wird Dusty zunächst von allen anderen ausgelacht und verspottet, und belegt schlussendlich den 6. Platz. Es reicht nicht für die Qualifikation, und Dusty wollte schon seinen Traum aufgeben, bis ein Vertreter des Rennsports bei ihm in Propwash Junction verkündet, dass er Aufgrund eines Betrugs von einem anderen Flugzeug nun doch auf Platz 5 landete und somit auch am Rennen teilnehmen kann. Mit der Hilfe von Skipper, der sich nun doch bereiterklärte ,Dustys Lehrer zu sein, trainiert Dusty, um sich an die Geschwindigkeit der anderen Rennflieger anzupassen, doch es wird dem Team schnell klar, dass mit Dusty etwas nicht stimmt, bis jener ihnen erzählt, dass er an Höhenangst leide. Das Lernprogramm wird umgemodelt und Dusty selbst wird von Dottie hochgetunt. Erst als er bereit ist, tritt er den Flug nach New York City an, wo er den sympathischen El Chupacabra (Carlos Alazraqui) kennenlernt. Der Frauenheld selbst tritt ebenfalls sein erstes Rennen an. Des Weiteren trifft er auf das britische Flugzeug Bulldog (John Cleese) und auf Ripslinger (Roger Craig Smith), die ihn als "Farmboy" (dt. Landei) bezeichnen und zunächst als nicht ernstzunehmenden Rivalen ansehen. Das Rennen bis nach Island verliert Dusty haushoch, und er kommt ganz vereist als Letzter an, da er zu tief geflogen und die Luft über dem Wasser kälter war, als die Obige. Beim Aufenhalt in Island versucht El Chu, sich an die kanadische Rennfliegerin Rochelle (Julia Louis-Dreyfus) heranzumachen und versucht mit ihr zu flirten. Diese lehnt ihn jedoch ab. Beim Rennen nach Deutschland passiert es, dass Bulldog durch einen Defekt an seinem Propeller Öl in die Augen gespritzt bekommt, weshalb er nichts mehr sehen kann. Dusty hilft ihm heil auf den Boden zu kommen, während er dadurch die Anerkennung aller Rennflieger bekommt und selbst Bulldog ihn nicht weiter als Sprühflugzeug ansieht. Nach dem Flug nach Indien bringt Dusty El Chu und Rochelle durch ein Liebeslied zusammen und Ishani gibt Dusty den Ratschlag, das Himalayagebirge bis nach Nepal zu bestehen. Dabei könne er den Eisenbahnschienen durch die Berge folgen, um so nicht über die hohen Berge fliegen zu müssen. Es erweist sich als Fehler, ihr zu vertrauen, da Dusty fast mit einem Zug in einem Tunnel kollidiert. Danach hält er Abstand von ihr. Da Dusty durch den verkürzten Weg der Eisenbahnschienen als Erster durchs Ziel fliegt, erkennt Ripslinger den Ernst der Lage und befiehlt seinen zwei Handlangern Ned und Zed, die Navigationsgeräte von Dusty zu beschädigen, aufdass er die Orientierung über dem pazifischen Ozean nach Mexiko verliere. Mit viel Glück wird Dusty von den zwei Jetfliegern Bravo und Echo (Val Kilmer und Anthony Edwards) aufgegabelt, die ihn auf dem Flugzeugträger Flysinhower mitnehmen. Von dort aus fliegt er bei einer ungünstigen Wetterlage los, um zum Ziel zu kommen, gerät aber in einen Sturm und wird von einem Rettungsteam aus dem Wasser gezogen, nachdem er unglücklicherweise im Sturm durch eine Flutwelle flog und schließlich abstürzte. In Mexiko untersucht Dottie ihn und berichtet, dass er womöglich nie mehr wieder fliegen könne. Erzürnt geht Dusty zu Skipper, der ebenfalls mit Dottie und Chug nach Mexiko geflogen ist und konfrontiert ihn mit der Frage, weshalb er sich nicht mehr zu fliegen traut und trotzdem ein Luftpirat geworden ist. Skipper gesteht Dusty, dass er im zweiten Weltkrieg durch die japanische Marine seine gesamte Crew verlor und nur mit Hilfe von Sparky überleben konnte. Seitdem fliege er unter Schuldgefühlen geplagt durch die Gegend. Dusty wird von seinen Freunden ermutigt, als diese ihm Ersatzteile schenken. Nicht nur El Chu, sondern auch Rochelle, Bulldog, Ishani und die anderen Rennflieger außer Ripslinger, Ned und Zed geben ihm die nötigen Teile, die Dottie Dusty die Nacht über einbaut, um so Dusty für das letzte Rennen von Mexiko nach New York fit zu machen. Beim Rennen gelingt es dem Sprühflugzeug, seine verlorene Zeit über dem Pazifik aufzuholen und an die Spitze zu gelangen, bis Ned, Zed und Ripslinger ihm eine weitere Falle stellen wollen. Skipper eilt Dusty zur Hilfe, wird aber selbst von Ripslinger getroffen, sodass Dusty es allein mit Ripslinger aufnehmen muss. Dabei überwindet er seine Höhenangst und schafft es, auf gleicher Höhe mit Ripslinger im Ziel anzukommen. Ripslinger, der Dusty jedoch nicht bemerkt, schert leicht aus, um seine Schokoladenseite dem Publikum zu repräsentieren und Dusty nutzt dies aus, um an jenem vorbeizuziehen und als Erster durchs Ziel zu kommen. Ripslinger kann wegen seiner hohen Geschwindigkeit und der Tatsache, verloren zu haben, nicht rechtzeitig bremsen und rast gegen die Toiletten. Dusty wird von seinen Freunden und der Presse empfangen und gefeiert. Die Geschichte endet damit, dass sowohl Dusty als auch Skipper wieder bei der Marine als Luftpiraten aufgenommen werden und gemeinsam fliegen. Charaktere Produktion Trailer Teaser Trailer zu Planes PLANES Offizieller Trailer Produktion John Lasseter meinte in einem Interview, dass er so gefesselt war durch die Welt der Autos (Film Cars und Cars 2), dass er den Horizont dieses Universums durch Planes erweitern wollte , da jene in den zwei Filmen sich im Hintergrund abspielten. Durch Planes war es jedoch wieder eine Herausforderung neue, fantastische Charaktere zu erstellen und eine neue Reihe an spaßigen Sitiationen ("a whole new set of fun-filled situations and a great opportunity to introduce some fantastic new characters."). Das Team von DisneyToon Studios hätte eine tolle Arbeit geleistet mit einem Film mit einer Mischung aus Kömödie, Abenteuer und Emotionen. Das Publikum werde diesen Film durch diese neue Art der animierten Abenteuer lieben (Interview). Am 20. August 2011 auf der D23 Expo sollte zunächst Jon Cryner die Stimme des Protagonisten Dusty vertreten, doch Dane Cook erwieß sich als besser geeigneter zu sein. Am 27. Feburar 2013, bei der Veröffentlichung des Teaser Trailer wurde wiederum zunächst die Stimme von Cryner benutzt. Später wurde der Teaser-Trailer neu produziert mit der Stimme von Cook . Auch bei der Filmmusik gab es zunächst Unstimmigkeiten, da James Seymour Brett ursprünglich die Filmmusik komponieren sollte. Später wurde sie von Mark Mancina produziert. Soundtrack zum Film *''Weiteres siehe auf der Seite Planes/Soundtrack.'' Der Planes Soundtrack wurde im amerikanischen Raum am 6. August 2013 auf den Markt gebracht, während er in Deutschland am 31. August desselben Jahres auf dem Markt erscheinen wird. Auf der CD befinden sich 29 Lieder, worunter nicht nur Soundtracklieder vorhanden sind (komponiert von Mark Mancina), sondern auch Lieder von verschiedenen Sängern. #Nothing Can Stop Me Now - Mark Holman #You Don't Stop - NYC - Chris Classic & Alana D #Fly - Jon Stevens of The Dead Daisies #Love Machine - Carlos Alazraqui & Antonio Sol #Ein Crop Duster Can Race - Dave Wittenberg Veröffentlichung Der Film sollte zunächst nur auf DVD und Blu-ray im Frühjahr 2013 erscheinen, bis Disney sich entschloss, den Termin für die Veröffentlichung weiter nach hinten zu verschieben und Planes zu einem Kinofilm zu machen. Dabei sollte der Film am 9. August 2013 gleichzeitig in Amerika und in den europäischen Staaten veröffentlicht werden. Die Premiere fand am 2. August 2013 statt im Fly-In Theater am EAA AirVenture Oshkosh in der Nähe von Oshkosh (Wisconsin) statt. In Amerika kam er pünktlich am 9. August in die Kinos, in Großbritanien am 16. August und in Deutschland am 29. August 2013. Planes wird auf DVD und Blu-ray 3D am 10. Dezember 2013 auf dem Mark in Amerika erscheinen. In Deutschland erst im Januar 2014 . Altersbeschränkung Planes von der MPAA (Motion Picture Association of America) als PG eingestuft mit dem Kommentar "for some mild action and rude humor" (mittelmäßige Action und einen schlichten Humor), während in Irland oder in Großbritanien das Rating bei G festgesetzt wurde. In Deutschland ist Planes als altersunbeschränkt angegeben. In Österreich ist er ab 6 freigegeben worden. Marketing Durch den Kurzfilm Air Mater wurde Planes schon angedeutet worden und auch bei Moon Mater entstand der Slogan "Cars Take Flight" . Durch den Film wurde auch in der Spielzeugbrance Planes Charaktere auf den Markt gebracht. Des Weiteren fand ein Wettbewerb am Chicagoland Speedway statt. Ein Rekordversuch wurde ebenfalls in Großbritanien erstellt mit den meisten Papierfliegern die auf einmal in die Lüfte abheben. right|290px Planesflugzeuge, welche durch das Druckgussverfahren hergestellt worden waren an der Comic-Con 2013 in San Diego zum ersten Mal gezeigt. *Arturo *Bulldog *Chug *Dusty Crophopper (und ein weiteres Modell als Rennflieger) *Echo & Bravo *El Chupacabra *Franz Fliegenhosen *Hector Vector *Ishani *Leadbottom *LJH 86 Special *Ned & Zed *Ripslinger *Rochelle *Skipper *Sparky Videospiel *''Weiteres siehe Planes/Videospiel.'' Am 6. August 2013 erschien ein Videospiel Planes: The Video Game heraus, welches mit der Wii, Wii U, den DS, dem 3DS und dem PC gespielt werden konnte. Dabei vertritt man die einzelnen Charaktere nach dem Film Planes. Ripslinger, der nach seiner Niederlage und der Niederlage seine Sponsoren zu verlieren verärgert ist, sabotiert die Rennen, das Farbfest von Ishani, den Ort von Dusty und schiebt Dusty selbst die Zerstörung der Städte in die Schuhe. Fortsetzung *''Weiteres siehe Planes 2 - Immer im Einsatz.'' Teaser Bild|thumb|274pxEs wurde schon nach der Erscheinung von Planes bereits von einer Fortsetzung geredet, welcher den Namen Planes: Fire & Rescue (zu deutsch Planes: Feuer & Rettung) tragen sollte. Der Titel wurde im Deutschen umgeändert auf Planes 2: Immer im Einsatz. Weiterhin wollte Dane Cook die Rolle von Dusty als Synchronsprecher vertreten, während Bobs Gannaway die Filmproduktion leiten sollte. Inhalt des nächsten Films, der am 18. Juli 2014 in die Kinos erschien, dass sich ein Lauffeuer in dem "Piston Peak National Park " ''breit macht und Dusty selbst durch eine Motorbeschädigung nicht an weiteren Rennen teilnehmen kann. Zusammen mit dem Rettungshubschrauber ''Blade Ranger, dem Armyhubschrauber Windlifter, dem Ex-Militär Transporter Cabbie und den "Smokejumpers" (Geländewagen) und Lil Dipper versuchen sie gemeinsam das Lauffeuer zu bekämpfen, während Dusty lernt, ein wahrer Held zu werden. Neben Cars und Planes erwähnte DisneyToon das Universum durch eine Serie zu erweitern, in der auch andere Fahrzeuge wie Schiffe oder Züge als Protagonisten auftauchen sollten. John Lasseter erwähnte in einem Interview , dass er ein großer Zugliebhaber und er ein Fan sein von der Welt von Cars und dessen Animationen sei. Es sei wie eine Geschichte oder eine Sache, in die wir uns verlieben würden und wir immer mehr möchten. Trivia *Dusty sollte eigentlich von Jon Cryer (der Schauspieler aus Two and half Men) gespielt werden, doch jener fiel aus und Dane Cook wurde eingesetzt. *Auf der Internetplattform Rotten Tomatoes erhielt Planesnur einen Erfolg von 27%. Viele beschrieben ihn als einen "Abklatsch" von Cars. *Dustys Flugzeugdesign lehnt an einer Mischung aus einem Sprühflugzeug 502, einer Cessna, P51 Mustang, und der PZL M18A Dromader. *Ripslingers Zahl 13 ist mit dem Pech verbunden, was wahrscheinlich er bestimmt hat für das Pech für seine Mitspieler. Seine Flugzeugart wurde an einen North American P-51B Mustang angelehnt. *Roger Craig Smith, welcher Ripslinger in der Synchronsprecherrolle vertritt spricht auch Sonic the Hedgehog aus Wreck-it-Ralph. *Genau wie Chick Hicks, der Gegner von Lightning McQueen sind auch Ripslinger, Ned und Zed grün angemalt. *Wenn man ganz genau hinsieht, so liegt Propwash Junction auf einem Berg, der so aussieht wie ein liegendes Flugzeug. *Die Synchronsprecher Val Kilmer (Bravo) sowie Anthony Edwards (Echo) spielten im Film Top Gun die Piloten Iceman und Goose. *Ishanis Design basiert auf ein AeroCanard FG und besight eine Flügelspannweite von 32,8 Fuß (10 Meter). *Genau wie Angel aus Lilo & Stitch lässt sich Ishani von Ripslinger einwickeln und ist somit zunächst ein sekundärer Antragonist. *El Chupacabra ähnelt stark Gee Bee. *Planes wurde schon in Air Mater angedeutet, als Mater zu Sparky meinte "Sie sollten auch mal ein Film über Flugzeuge machen!". * Die Deutschlandflagge auf der Rangliste hat die Farben Gold-Schwarz-Rot statt Schwarz-Rot-Gold. Auf Heidis Lackierung wird die Flagge aber korrekt wiedergegeben. Navigation ar:الطائرات en:Planes es:Aviones fi:Lentsikat nl:Planes pl:Samoloty (film) pt-br:Aviões ro:Avioane (film) ru:Самолёты zh:飛機總動員 Kategorie:Planes Kategorie:Animationsfilme Kategorie:Familienfilme Kategorie:Filmkomödien Kategorie:Cars Universum Kategorie:2013 Film Kategorie:3D-Filme Kategorie:Filme von den DisneyToon Studios